Together will be rewriting
by minarestu
Summary: This story belongs to Makai Natsumi but I own my OC Rika not the others. This will be about Cooro taveling with Rika trying to find more anima friends who will join them on their journey. Many pairings that I can't keep track of.... Please RxR


I do NOT own +Anima!

I own my character Rika and only her.

**Chapter 1: Mermaid Princess**

My character is Rika and she's the same age as Cooro. Her hair is up to her shoulder; layered and some of her hair is long up to her waist. She wears a collard vest, a black choker, a big belt, a grayish arm sleeve, a metal armband, and black shorts; her hair is pale blue and her eyes are a bright yellow.

* * *

"Hey Rika let's sneak in to see that Meremaid Princess?" Cooro said

"No. You'll be caught again." My tone was sort of mad.

"Awwww…. But I want to see." His puppy dog eyes showed.

"If you get caught I won't help. And that doesn't work on me remember?" I replied.

Cooro rushed to the tent and saw a crack and stuck his head through it. I was standing behind him counting "3, 2, 1."

"Ah he found me! Rika help I can't get out." Cooro said.

"What?!" I grabbed onto his arm then something pulled us.

It was a big tubby guy, he threw us on the ground.

"Catch them. I'll deal with them later." The ringleader said.

"Sorry for not paying!" Cooro said and turned into his anima. He grabbed my hand and tried to fly then he grabbed onto the tent.

"Baka!" I yelled in his ear.

The tent came falling down afterwards. When we popped our heads out there was a boy dripping wet. I blacked out then I heard voices fading in the background, two of them.

"Are they animas?" The boy said.

"I'm sure one of them is although I can't find a marking on the girl." Ringleader responded.

"Husky you were planning to leave with them because that boy is an anima!" he continued.

"No I wasn't!" Husky said with rage in his voice.

"Oh well you can't anyways because of this."

"Give that back! It's mine."

I wanted to peek a little and had seen Husky's attempt to grab the necklace. Cooro was also in front of my face he was sleeping.... I think. When the ringleader left I popped my head up.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?!" I yelled.

"Whhhaaaat does my breath really smell?!" Cooro said.

I wacked him in the head telling him it was his fault getting caught.

Our directions turned towards the boy Husky.

"I'm Cooro and this is Rika, if you're planning to leave you should come with us." Cooro's eyes were widening he grabbed Husky's wrist.

"I don't know. What if he's just like you Cooro." I mocked.

"Hey I-" He was cut off.

"You're so lucky you could catch all the fish you want." Cooro said.

Husky flinched and rejected his offer leaving the tent.

_**Morning**_

Cooro and I saw Husky in his tank tied.

"What the-"

"Did you do something to him?" Cooro questioned.

"It's part of the act. You're supposed to be the black-winged messenger come to take the Mermaid Princess away and her best friend whom she met on land is supposed to fight you."

"Okay then."

_You cannot be serious... you are such an idiot_

_'He's hopeless!!!' Husky thought_

"Hey mister! Do we get payed." I asked.

"Of course, here you go." He tossed me a pouch of coins.

I stared at the pouch unsatisfied.

---------

"These are black wings that bring death." Ringmaster said.

Cooro looked down. Soon I went up to him and whispered, "Stop looking like an idiot. Remember the plan." I smiled. Cooro smiled back.

Husky had a questioning expression on his face. Then all of a sudden Cooro started to cry saying that the ringmaster shouldn't tie Husky like that. Everyone in the audience agreed saying how cruel it was and chucked trash at the man. When he wasn't paying attention Cooro grabbed the necklace with his mouth.

"Soon the mermaid princess's friend settled her differences with the black-winged messenger and wanted to travel with the princess on a journey." Cooro said flying up.

I did some acrobatics and pushed over Husky's tank. The ringmaster yelled ordering that we needed to be captured. Husky warned us to hurry.

"Only if you promise to travel with us." Cooro yelled.

"I'll tell you later!" he said.

I had untied Husky then Cooro grabbed our hands and flew away from the circus.

"You little demon!" the ringmaster screamed.

"He's not a demon you old man! Thanks for the pay!" I yelled back holding up a wallet.

"You little brat!"

--------

Cooro was flying slower and slower then all of a sudden we started falling and landed on lily pads.

"S-soo h-heavy, I'm used to flying Rika because she's lighter." Cooro said.

"You needa loose some pounds Husky." I laughed.

With his glare my mouth snapped shut but still I was laughing on the inside.

"Here these are yours!" Cooro interupted with his goofy smile.

"Ah. Earrings?" I said.

"Thank you" Husky mumbled.

Cooro's stomach started to growl and faced his attention towards Husky. "Fine I'll catch some fish!" Husky said in an angry tone.

"In return I'll-." Cooro was cut off

"No more flying!" Husky yelled

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No." he said calling out at bit unsatisfied with my offer. He then swam away finding some fishes.

"Hey I thought you said stealing was bad?"

"Depends on the person." I laughed.

_Minarestu: Yep I'm redoing the whole story because I re-read the whoe thing and thought it wasnt interesting enough so I'm sorry or wasting your time on this.  
_

_Please Review this and thanks~_


End file.
